Back to Your Heart
by ShardyPsykoElf
Summary: A simple walk through the city for one, may be a journey towards self-destruction for another. Songfic. Implied GawlMasami.


**Author's Note: **I wasn't sure if I was ready for this yet, but I decided to go ahead and jump into the _Generator Gawl _fandom. I have three more fics currently in the works, but more than likely, I will not upload them here. Also, I am new to this, so if I get something wrong, sorry. Mom canceled Netflix before I could get the last two discs, so I'm going to have to wait until my paycheck comes in before I go buy the box set. Flame me if you feel you need to. I have more important things to worry about.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own _Generator Gawl. _Shame. Yes, I know.

* * *

A tender breeze stirred, brushing her icy breath upon the heat throbbing angrily just under his left eye. He winced slightly, still feeling the sharp sting of the blow she had inflicted upon him just a few short hours ago.

**_It's not that I can't live without you_**

**_It's just that I don't even want to try_**

**_Every night I dream about you_**

**_Ever since the day we said "good-bye"_**

"Stupid overzealous witch," he growled under his breath, not bothering to contemplate how he even knew what the word "overzealous" meant. He was glad to be out of there, actually. He hated living with her, anyway, hated how she always demanded things from him. It was her house, let her take out her own trash and wash her own dirty dishes! And then screaming and beating on him for the simplest of mistakes. Not his fault he didn't know goldfish couldn't eat rice and thus turned belly-up dead the next morning. **__**

****

**_If I wasn't such a fool_**

**_Right now I'd be holding you_**

**_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_**

**_Baby, if I only knew_**

****

**_The words to say_**

**_The road to take_**

**_To find a way back to your heart_**

**_What can I do_**

**_To get to you_**

**_And find a way back to your heart_**

****

The next time he saw her, he knew he was going to snap and end up strangling her, and quite frankly, he didn't want to go to jail again. Not to mention, that particular cop at the station scared him somewhat. She had been luckly her blow had shocked him, otherwise he would have done something he just _might _regret later. **__**

****

**_I don't know how it got so crazy_**

**_But I'll do anything to set things right_**

**_Cuz your love is so amazing_**

**_Baby, you're the best thing my life_**

****

**_Let me prove my love is real_**

**_And make you feel the way I feel_**

**_I promise I would give the world_**

**_If only you would tell me, girl_**

****

No way he was going back there! No way he was apologizing to that yapping bitch! He gritted his teeth with frustration and anger, hating her with every step he took. Let her be blown up with the rest of the world for all he cared!

He paused then, stopping where he stood. Glancing around at the tall trees that surrounded him, and the soft feeling of grass beneath his sneakers instead of concrete, he realized he had somehow ended up in the park. While that in itself was no big deal, he was looking up towards the hill where he had sat with her during that mind-numbing festival not three weeks before. He could hear her voice again in his mind:

_"I hate to admit it, but your opinion means a lot to me."_

One of the few times the two of them actually said something civil to each other. Of course, it didn't last, and only led to the birth of a whole new set of insults and pointless bickering.

The zephyr that seemed to have followed him swept about his body.

Her hair had been down that night, and he could still smell the scent of strawberries that elicited from the garnet strands.**__**

****

**_The words to say_**

**_The road to take_**

**_To find a way back to your heart_**

**_What can I do_**

**_To get to you_**

**_And find a way back to your heart_**

****

He glanced over his shoulder, toward the city street leading back to the house. Maybe...maybe things were better off this way.**__**

****

**_Give me one more chance_**

**_To give my love to you_**

**_There's no one on this earth_**

**_Who loves you like I do_**

****

Yes, yes things were much better off. Let her hate him. No matter how much it hurt, let her hate him with every passion and rage she held within her. He wouldn't be able to stay, anyway. Either he was killed in battle or time was up, whichever came first. No matter the outcome, she would be hurt in the end. He would not have that for her. He would take the pain upon himself, in order to keep her safe.**__**

****

**_Tell me..._**

****

**_The words to say_**

**_The road to take_**

**_To find a way back to your heart_**

**_What can I do_**

**_To get to you_**

**_And find a way back to your heart_**

****

Of course, there was always the option of giving up, of just stopping and forcing himself to live a life here normally and ignore his true purpose. To just pretend...fake...lie...

He chuckled sardonically deep within his throat, lowering his head so that his dark bangs fell over eyes of blazing emerald. "Impossible..." he whispered to himself. **__**

****

**_I'd turn back time_**

**_To make you mine_**

**_And find a way back to your heart_**

**_I'd beg and plead_**

**_Fall to my knees_**

**_To find a way back to your heart_**

****

Even if he stopped right now, even if he turned around and ran back to her door, even if he did just abandon his purpose, it would be the same as killing her. The others could not possibly to this by themselves while he selfishly lived a life for himself. And they would come. They would destroy everything in their path. And they would kill her. And he would be responsible. It would be all his fault.

He lifted his eyes to stare at the road he had came, gazing out to where she was, heart aching to be near her once more.

So very, very tempting...**__**

****

**_The words to say_**

**_The road to take_**

**_To find a way back to your heart_**

**_What can I do_**

**_To get to you_**

**_And find a way back to your heart_**

****

He shrugged his shoulders, and continued walking forward away from the road.

_Do not chase after me. Hate me. Hate me forever._

_Because I love you._

* * *

Lyrics by Backstreet Boys****


End file.
